Connie Dragon
Connie Dragon is a long-time member of the Phoenix Corps and a close friend to Mika Phoenix. Pooko's Hive ''(main article: The Pooko Incident) '' One of Connie's adventures began when stories of disappearances began to circulate on the news. Connie was the first in the Phoenix Corps to discern a pattern in the disappearances, tracing them all to a forest. Taking Mika with her, she began searching the forest, the investigation leading her to a vast crater in the centre of the forest. At the centre of the crater stood a massive, arrowhead-shaped structure that leaned to one side. As they moved closer, Mika fell victim to transformative gas, becoming a helpless, mindless, spherical balloon. As more mines homed on her, Connie deflected the first volley. Her thirst for knowledge getting the better of her, however, Connie dropped her psychic shield and soon became a drone herself. Unlike the others, Connie's mind was still, to an extent, her own. During her captivity, she was able to learn more about her captor, Pooko - who she was, what she was, where she had come from and how she had entered Earth-640. In spite of her knowledge, she had been unable to free herself until Pooko was weakened by a duel with Artorius Revana. Free from control, Connie took the opportunity to psychically liberate and empower the rest of the enslaved drones into breaking free. When Pooko's control broke, the captives found themselves resuming their normal shapes and fled, leaving Pooko isolated and defeated. The Timeskip Ten years into her future, Connie Dragon remains a member of the Phoenix Corps, and has since been its Chief Archivist and Scientific Investigator. Less time is spent on the field battling the Corps' enemies and more time is spent in their libraries and laboritories, especially following the expansion of the Corps. Not a day passes when she does not access a data crystal or holo-novel. Even her meal times are spent there, and her sleeping patterns are increasingly sporadic. While she is a valued teacher and historian, she is seen in the company of her fellow Corps members less often, and she becomes increasingly cold and distant with them with each passing year. In spite of this, she still recognises the need to join the Corps in mobilizing against a particularly menacing external threat. She has also mastered the Fusion Ritual, allowing her to merge with Mika to form Phoenix Dragon. Personality Connie is cold, analytical and inquisitive, almost to a fault. She harbours an endless fascination with chemical and biological wonders and abnormalities. When one such curiosity is within reach, she will seek it out and study it in full, sometimes bringing Mika along. Occasionally, these excursions put the pair in danger. Given that her friend Mika formed the Wardobe warrirors with Marta, and Numette, she has formed a bond with Laura Toadstool, and Devinna. Powers and Abilities Connie Dragon is a practised telekinetic and telepath. In addition, Connie is a very experienced polarkinetic. External Links Tektek Category:Female Characters Category:Phoenix Corps Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ice Powers Category:Psychic Powers